Through Our Eyes
by Ruler of Destiny
Summary: Short prompts, with any and every character, and their thoughts on the world of the Avatar. There is more to their lives than life or death fights, after all.


**So I wanted to do drabbles for LOK, and turned to a prompt generator for help. This isn't exactly what I had in mind, but you know. The lengths for these will vary. Widely, in some cases. I'll be doing one letter set per chapter, mainly using various characters, with some random prompts if need be. I know I should be working on other Reassurance, but as the fourth book was announced so quickly, I'm content to wait and see what happens while I work on smaller things. (AKA I'm _so _procrastinating.)**

_**Aang**_

Years, he had watched. Never interacting, just watching. His time had passed, this world was no longer his, but he watched. He soaked it all in. The good and bad times. The changes. There had been so many trails, so many challenges, but here in the end, he would finally see his greatest dream come true.

The revival of the Air Nation.

When Tenzin had been born, there had been hope. The first airbender born in over a hundred years. He knew then that his nation would start again, knew that it would be a long road, but that every step mattered. The births of his grandchildren had been witnessed with the same glee, sensing great potential in them the second they came into the world.

But never in his wildest dreams did he imagine _this_.

Airbending, making its way into the world once again, because of the influx of spirit energy caused by leaving the portals opening. The half of his spirit that wasn't bound to Raava attached itself to the young woman who had inadvertently made his dream a reality.

He'd always been curious, and fond, of the spirited girl. Not just because she was his reincarnation, but because he had sensed so much strength and power in her. It was more than raw power, which no one could deny she had in spades. Her attitude would have terrified his younger self, he always thought with a laugh. Nevertheless, there was something about her, something that drew him in, the same something that had drawn Raava's spirit to her own.

Standing here at her side, a mere fragment of a memory, less than a spirit, less than a ghost, he watched. She was hurting, so much so that he hurt with her. Her spirit and will had been tested nearly to the point of being broken, and now she needed to recover. To harden. To come out stronger than before.

And there was no doubt in his mind that she would.

_**Air Acolyte**_

Whimpers echoed in the room, and a girl swallowed nervously. Beside her, an older woman sat calmly ignoring the fuss, patching up a pair of pants.

"Breathe, child. Lest you faint."

"Right! Right. Sorry." The young acolyte took a deep breath, and drawing up her shoulders as if to steel herself for the coming ordeal.

"This is a momentous occasion, with the coming arrival of the second airbender in nearly two hundred years. This child will carry the fate of the Air Nation on its shoulders. You should be honored."

"Ahaha. Please. Now you're making _me_ nervous." Pema laughed painfully, before grimacing in pain as another contraction hit.

"Oh. I know that. It's just..."

The two women looked at the younger girl as she blushed and stared at her feet.

"I've never been present for a birth before. It's actually making me queasy."

The two women were caught off guard by the surprisingly normal reaction in what they considered a historic occasion.

"...Oh. Well then. You'd best prepare yourself, for you will someday experience this yourself."

She looked over at Pema as the woman very obviously bit back a scream, knuckles white around the blanket she was clutching.

"Oh. Yay."

_**Amon**_

He heaved the harpoon higher onto his shoulder, absently adjusting himself to the burden. Frozen blood covered his hand, leftovers from his last kill. Snow flew around them, a flurry of white that covered the land like a thick fog. There would be a storm soon, and bad enough to force them to return home from their trip early.

Hunting. That's what they were supposed to be doing. But really, it was only a cover for the _other _type of training. The training that their father forced on them. The one they kept from their mother.

His brother lagged behind them, eyes empty. Any fool could see that the boy hated their training. Hated their abilities.

Their father, marching ahead, never spared a glance at them. He only cared about one thing; his revenge. All he wanted was for his sons to storm Republic City and bring everyone to their knees, to make the city their own as he had once tried and failed to do.

He hated that man. He, Noatak, did not bow to anyone's whims. He was strong, stronger than even his father, and he would make his own decisions. If he was going to bring down Republic City, or any city, he would do it on his own terms, in his own name.

Their home was soon in sight, and Tarrlok immediately perked up. He increased his speed, passing his older brother to enter their hut only a few steps after their father. The boy immediately ran to give his mother a hug with a joyful exclamation. The house, to their surprise, was decorated with stings and banners.

"I'm so glad you're home. I was starting to think you'd miss the holiday." His mother's voice was warm, the warmest thing he had ever known in this icy tundra.

Tarrlok grinned eagerly, prior sadness forgotten. Even his father smiled, posture relaxing just the slightest at the sight of his wife's happiness.

He made his lips turn up, but there was no true emotion in it. He felt so empty. No, not empty. He was angry. This, all of it, was a lie. Tarrlok was suffering, his mother was distant, his father a tyrant. He would end this one day.

All of it.

_**Asami**_

"_We now lay this soul to rest. May she watch over her family in peace."_

_Gone. She was gone. She didn't want to believe it, but there was no denying it._

"_Don't worry Asami. I'll never let anything happen to you. _Anything_."_

"_I SEE NOW THAT YOU ARE BEYOND SAVING_!"

The young business leader sat on the deck of the airship, ignoring the hair that persisted in flying into her face. The sun had set hours ago, and cold wind had quickly rid the skies of heat. Goosebumps covered her skin underneath even her heavy outfit, and she was sure she was shivering, yet she didn't consider going inside.

After all that had happened since Mako first crashed into her life (or the other way around), this was the first time she sat down to really take in everything. A year ago, she had been happy, a normal spoiled rich girl with a doting father, who just happened to know how to throw a punch or two.

And here she was now, leader of a barely recovered company, with a criminal father on the run, having fought Equalists and dark spirits and Northern Tribe waterbenders, traveling around the world with a burdened but determined Avatar, looking for new airbenders.

Sometimes she wondered if this was all just a dream. Or a nightmare. Would she someday wake up and realize that none of this had happened? Would it all fade away, until it was gone? Did she _want _it to?

"You know, it's kind of cold out here." Korra's voice scattered her train of thought, startling her. Stiff and frozen muscles protested the speed at which she turned to face the door, cramping in retaliation.

Asami winced and rubbed at her back while heavy footsteps marched in her direction. "I didn't even notice. It really is something though, if you of all people are breaking out a jacket."

The avatar snorted and, without allowing a protest, covered the frozen engineer with the mentioned jacket. "Please. Do you remember the South? This is nothing for me."

"Point taken." Asami curled up into the long water tribe jacket, sighing in appreciation when the wind was cut off. Her "thanks" was lost under the thick material, as was the shy smile that couldn't be forced off her lips. She should have expected this to happen the moment her friend appeared. Korra was many things, but unkind had never been one of them.

"Soooo, are you, uh, okay?" Awkward, on the other hand, she still was. It was endearing more than anything by now, especially when she shifted her weight nervously like that.

"I was just thinking, I guess." she answered, evading the question. Korra had enough on her plate, she didn't need to be dealing with her insecurities as well.

"Well it was nothing good, if it put that kind of look on your face." A dark hand was held out to her. "Come on. Let's get inside where it's warm."

Asami took it without hesitation. The Avatar pulled her closer, presumably for warmth, and led her inside. "You know, being that we're _girlfriends _and all, you could have warmed me up out here." She smirked at her friend, tightened her grip, and watched the ensuing blush with wicked amusement.

"That's _not _what I! You know what I meant when I said that!"

Korra grumbled, even while she held the door open for the older girl.

"But seriously. Do you want to talk about it?"

"...No. I feel better already."

She was given a slightly skeptical glance, but being escorted to her room on the arm of her once romantic rival, she couldn't say it was a lie.


End file.
